


How We Met

by RainbowsAreLonelyBecauseTheyFrown



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsAreLonelyBecauseTheyFrown/pseuds/RainbowsAreLonelyBecauseTheyFrown
Summary: The twins are good. Graymorr never happened, but what new relationships do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok in this FanFic there I made up names for people (Insperation came from one of my favorite shows ‘Merlin’.) so Queen of Ephedia, Queen Stella; The King of Ephedia, King Leopold; The Queen of Volta, Queen Aurora; the King of Volta, King Arthur. More original characters will come as the story progresses. 
> 
> BTW. Princesses are older in the fanfic as in 17, 18. And the twins are 20.

Iris, Auriana, and Talia we’re walking around the Voltan palace, where a ball was being thrown in honor of the Queen of Volta, Queen Aurora’s Birthday. The girls were going to go into the forest to try and pick a moon flower.

“Wow” said Iris, “I always forget how big this forest is”

“Ya me too” replies Auriana, “look there’s a moon flower!”

“Where?” Gasped Iris excited.

“Over there” said Auriana pointing “oh! No it’s gone”. Moon flowers were rare but on a night like tonight they bloomed and glowed with a calming orange light, the same color as a Voltan magic circle. The flowers never stay in one place long enough to be picked unless the Ephedian was lucky but enough to be spotted. They only revealing themselves on the night of a full moon. Tonight, like every night, the trees and foliage had a subtle glow so they didn’t have to worry about not being able to see once the sun completely set.

“You think if you summon your magic circle it will come find us, because-“ Iris kept going, but Auriana stopped listening when she saw another flower a bit farther away, and wondered off to its location. 

“Hmm? Hey, Talia where did Auriana go?” Asked Iris

“I don’t know” said Talia. 

“Oh no. Auriana! Auriana!” Called out Iris, Talia quickly doing the same, “oh no we lost her, she must have wondered off”

“How will we find her?” Asked Talia.

“I don’t know but we’ll try” replied Iris.

When Auriana got to the flower she heard a noise coming from behind her. She gasped, as she turned around she saw a shadow in front of her, as a Voltan she knew all wild life, but this one came at her so fast she wasn’t even able to react or identify it. Then suddenly it bit her and she fell to the ground.

——————————————————-

Mephisto has just gotten into a fight with his sister at the party and he teleported away. He wandered into the forest. Mephisto was the crown prince of runic but she could still boss him around.

“Hmm. Praxina’s always telling me what to do-“ he mumbled to himself before he heard a soft thud and the crunching of leaves. He panicked a bit thinking if he should run or go check it out, ultimately he decided he was brave and so he went to the source of the sound, looking around he saw nothing then noticed a firefly glow buzzing around him as if showing him the way and so he followed it. He noticed as he got closer to his destination the forest got dimmer as if it were..sad? Weird, but he kept going anyway. When he got to a small clearing he looked around lamely deeming this a waste of time after all then he looked toward the firefly and saw a figure, a girl. He gasped it was the Princess of Volta. She looked like she was asleep. He had met her several times, and though he would hardly claim that he knew her, he knew her hair was orange not red. Something was wrong. He came closer realizing that Auriana was indeed awake, trying to pick herself up off the ground.

He started getting worried even though they weren’t close friends he still cared for her. No that wasn’t the right word he loved her, he had the biggest crush on her; Not that he would ever admit it. And here she was the girl he had a crush on right in front of him.

“Auriana?” She was so week she didn’t even notice him. He crouched down to see her face. With his right hand he gripped her arm and left his other hand lightly perched on her hip steadying her after she fell.

“Auriana?” She looked at him this time. She was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat falling from her face, her skin was so hot like she had been meters from the sun. He looked around to see if she was with anyone, but there was no one in sight. Feeling her move slightly he looked back to her. She tried to get up again, her teeth and her fists clenched, and her eyes closed as she used her arm to get herself a foot or so of the ground. He caught her as she fell to the ground again. And she groaned lightly. He pulled her closer to him to see if she was ok. He conjured a glowing crystal to provide him with light besides that of the setting sun.

“Auriana you’re sick”. 

He gripped her arm a little tighter this time, and instead of shying away she curled into his warm touch. She was freezing despite her skin feeling as though it was on fire. As she fell again she came closer and he froze up as her face fell onto his lap. He was begging himself to do something, his body finally responding when he looked down to Auriana. Her freezing body facing towards him and her hands brought to her chest, trying to breath with a tear making its way down her red and extremely hot face. He pulled her legs closer, using his hand he moved her soft red hair out of her face, then he ran his hand down her face to grasp her small cold hands. Using his other arm he lifted her up. He positioned her in his lap so that her left cheek rested against his chest. 

“You’ll be ok.” He said whipping away her tears, wrapping his arm around her to keep her warm. As she shifted her legs slightly, he relaxed his grip on her then tightened his grip again supporting her back. 

He looked down at her small figure, her left cheek against his broad chest. He hesitantly kissed her hair to comfort her and rested his left cheek on her head keeping her close. Shushing her in his warm embrace till her soft pained cries became whimpers. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. 

She had no idea he felt this way about her. She thought he was cute but never thought they had a chance, after Talia had voiced her feelings for him. All the other guys were just distractions, her attempt to keep herself occupied and away from him, but her mind kept going back so she stayed away from him as best she could so she doesn’t hurt her friends feelings. Now here he was taking care of her like he had no other care in the world. Like all that mattered to him was...her. She mattered to him when she looked up he whipped away the tears and she could see the concern and care in his eyes and the frown on his face.

She looked at him with her big bright green eyes as if questioning his own, she had a frown on her features, and he could tell she had a fever by the rosy color of her face. She looked so cute in his opinion, so small compared to him. All of a sudden he found himself kissing her, he cupped her face with one hand then kissed her, and he liked it closing tilting her head head up slightly and she kissed him back. It was electrifying. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself.

When they broke off she visibly winced again from the cold and slight pain and he was snapped from his thoughts as he felt a shiver run all the way through her body. She shifted her legs again, and curled into him for the warmth and though he couldn’t tell love. She could tell he loved her, or at least cared for her. Feeling her curl into him he rubbed her leg and then her arm to warm her up and rested his head in her hair, taking in her scent. She smelled like happiness like flowers like his soapmate. 

Auriana smiled at all the attention he was giving her. she almost forgot she had a fever, and she cuddled into him a bit more. 

He liked it and really wished he had a blanket. He knew Praxina would come looking for him or maybe not but just in case, he needed a place to take Auriana. He totally didn’t want his sister to see him with a girl he wouldn’t be able to take the teasing, but he couldn’t just leave her here by herself she would freeze. Well technically he could but why would he want to, she clearly liked him too or he hoped she did. He teleported them deeper into the forest. Auriana’s eyed widened at the change of scenery and she sat up suddenly looking around them taking in the scene, deciding it was safe she curling into him again.

She winced from another one of her dizzy spells, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a small groan. He let go as she sat up her back against his chest, in an attempt to gather air, then waited for her to sink back into him. She was out of breath and sweating now. He had a feeling this was more than just a fever. He wrapped on arm around her, placing his other hand on her forehead to check her temperature. As she started wincing again he ran his hand up to gather her hair pulling it out of her face and tucking her head under his chin. She felt like she was gonna hurl. 

“You’ll be ok Auriana” he said as she started to panic and pant making things worse. 

She had gotten better then worse again. She couldn’t move at all now, she was so weak he wondered if she would make it with these sudden energy sapping spells.  
She was back to normal but still shaken, and hot, with tears streaming down her face. As he saw a shadow go over them he put on a stern face and pulled Auriana closer, shielding her from the figure above, whatever it was. Luckily there were so many leaves overhead that they weren’t visible.

Auriana was back to normal, she looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around her touching her flat stomach and placed his other hand in her hair softly combing through her bangs with his fingers then Auriana winced.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“What will Talia think?” Asked Auriana.

“Why would Talia object?” He replied with yet another question still with his hand in her hair “she has nothing to do with it”.

Auriana sat up-much to Mephisto’s disappointment-and looked him in the eyes, “She has a crush on you” she said going back and resting in his awaiting arms.

“But it’s you I want not her” he said, “and Talia cannot get in the way of that or make me love her”.

She looked at the ground thinking about what he said, he wanted her, he loved her. Mephisto played with her hair till she fell asleep he had to take care of her, he just had to, he couldn’t leave her so he looked around trying to find a place to take her. If anyone knew where to go it would be Auriana, they were in Volta after all. All he knew was he had to take her somewhere she could be cared for he, so he picked her up supporting her with one arm under her as she slept on his chest and he made his way back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even gonna try I’m so bad a summaries.

Back in the Voltan castle everyone was worried. Iris and Talia had managed to make back without getting lost too many times. They immediately went to Queen Aurora and King Arthur, to tell the royal Voltan family the news. All the royals had been in a group so once they were located they were informed immediately. Iris couldn’t help but think Auriana looked so much like her mom and dad.

“Your magisties it is with a heavy heart that we tell you of Auriana’s disappearance”, said Iris. 

“Disappearance?” Questioned Jodan. 

“She’s missing”, replied Iris.

“Send word to the guards” said King Arthur. The King and Queen looked to each other. Worry and fear quickly taking the place of happiness.

Now the royals of Ephedia, Volta, and Runic were gathered in the throne room so as not to alarm the people in the ballroom. They tried everything from locater spells to charms but didn’t find her. 

“Where could she be?” Asked King Arthur.

“Your majesties” said a messenger from the big door of the throne room, “The runic prince has found the princess”.

“What? Mephisto?” Whispered Praxina earning an elbow in the arm from her mother, “but mother he couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag” whined Praxina.

“Have a little more faith in your brother” replied the Runic Queen.

“Thank heavens!” exclaimed the Queen of Volta.

“I shall see to it that Auriana is safe” said the King, “All of you should return to the ballroom so as not to raise suspicion”.

After the King left the throne room the other royals returned to the ballroom. The king made his way to where the messenger had informed him Auriana was. 

It was when he got there that Arthur took Auriana from Mephisto not wasting anytime in looking her over for scratches or any of the sort.

“Thank you, young man for keeping her safe, where did you find her?”

“In the Voltan forest” answered Mephisto.

Once Arthur looked back to his child sleeping in his arms he placed a hand on her forehead, and ran it through her hair several times to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open, after she woke up she stared at her father only aware of him. She could barely move. 

“She’s extremely cold” he said, “summon the nurses” he said to that same messenger, “and show the Prince to the throne room”.

“Stay with her” said the Voltan king to one of the knights lining the carpet passing her onto him.

“No, I don’t want to go” she said sniffing.

“You’ll be fine, your mother and I will come see you shortly” said the king.

Auriana kept her eyes on her father as moved her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She wanted to spend more time with her parents but she knew that was hard because of their busy schedule recently.

The knight took her to the infirmary. She knew him well his name was Leon he was her fathers brother and her favorite uncle by far. Once they got to the infirmary he set her down on the gurney, as all the nurses rushed to aid her she started getting overwhelming by the many faces. 

After passing Auriana off to her father and returning to the ball room, Mephisto entered with a big smile on his face expecting compliments from all the royals who knew, and compliments did indeed come his way. Being raised in the royal community he was used to being complimented like all other princes his age for their heroic dead’s. 

“Look who’s the hero, well done my boy” said the Runic King, William. 

Praxina pouted crossing her arms at all the praise her brother was getting, “no fair I do more impressing stuff, but you only ever notice him” she whined.

“Oh come on that’s not true” replies the King. 

“Ya right” said Praxina walking away.

“Well done Mephisto, I’m so proud of you” said the Queen.

“Thank you mother, you know being a hero is a big responsibility” he said boasting. 

The Queen laughed at her son’s antics, “I’m sure it is”. Mephisto was often congratulated for being a strong magic user especially by his mother. At the age of 15 he and his sister had made a name for themselves for being one of the strongest sorcerers in all of Ephedia. Forget the fact that they were royalty they were known all over Ephedia for their skills after training and becoming level 12 sorcerers. 

Now Mephisto was a 15 at 20. Even the King of Ephedia was not at that level, not that he had to be men were expected to be skilled with the sword not magic, which Mephisto was. The most famous warriors and magic users happened to be in that very room, the King of Volta was a level 18 the highest level in the Land and the second was his father King William. The Queen Aurora was a 18 as well, as was the His mother, and the Queen of Ephedia was a close-ish 16. 

The Voltan and Runic royals were famous for their power, and of course these things came with honor, and of course the crown princess of Ephedia, who was at the lowly level 11 had nothing to fear because these things did come with age. Though Mephisto didn’t see her as the studious type. Hmm. Maybe she did have something to worry about. Volta possessed the powerful and sacred fire power that was deep at their core, and runic the wind power, which was why he could fly without spells or charms. This of course added to both Kingdoms’ popularity. 

The Voltan King had come towards the Runic Family snapping Mephisto out of his thoughts, “William how was your preparation for the sovereigns council tomorrow?”.

“It had gone smoothly, Arthur” replied the King “I must say this year was much better than last years”.

The Voltan King chuckled at the memory.  
“Very well, the counsel meeting shall be held in the second conference room tomorrow after breakfast, I assume you know were the dinner hall is”.

“I cannot say that I do, but Angelina is sure to know” replied the Runic King. That’s right Mephisto forgot the sovereigns council was tomorrow. It was were the kings met to discuss kingdom stuff, and all the royals invited stayed at the hosts castle for two days while the council took place. Last year he had to join his father because ‘he had to learn what it took to rule a kingdom someday’.

“How is your daughter by the way?” Asked William.

“She seems to be doing well thanks to your son”

“Yes, well I hope to see her later this evening if all goes well” said William. 

“I hope so as well”. With that Arthur left for the infirmary. Stopping by the group of Queens to inform his wife, then he left.

The King came into the infirmary,   
Naturally Voltans were experts in the healing arts, the real deal not like the Xerisian healers who couldn’t cure the common cold. 

By the time her father came in Auriana was asleep. Her father went to have a conversation with the doctor turns out Auriana was a victim of some powerful poison she was bitten by a triple-headed leg womp. Extracting the poison wouldn’t take long. They had given her medicine to stop the poison from spreading. The King went to see his daughter after being informed by the nurses. The nurses showed him the mark a good 5 or 6 inches above her right ankle it was where she was bit. It was dark red and must have hurt.

His daughter was his pride and joy, a bit more so then the rest of his children. So when they told him they were going to extract the poison he opted to watch and help where he can. She was on the firm flat bed, sleeping on her left side curled up for warmth with her hands to her chest. To him she was still his little baby girl he always regretted not being there for her as much as he could be so he tried to be there for her now. He sat down near her head, that didn’t quite reach the end of the bed, and ran his hand through her red hair. He reached for the blanket she had kicked back and pulled it up to cover her. He could tell she had moved in her sleep because she was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. She was still in her cloths from before (the cloths she was wearing in that picture from desert heat, of her running from the burning palace) her white and orange dress, and red shoes, with the side pony tail. He deciding not to wake her up when the nurses came to extract the poison.

Another female nurse came by “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to wake her, your majesty? Should we numb her?”

“Let her sleep”. The male nurse prepared the device as the King tried to keep Auriana still in her sleep, running his hand over her hair. 

“Alright” said the nurse to the other. “place the extractor there”. It’s a long needle a bit thick but it did its job valiantly as a medical tool. The King remembered when it had been used on him, but he was a bit older then Auriana, he just hoped it wouldn’t hurt much.

When the needle penetrated Auriana’s skin she woke up from the pain, screamed for a solid 20 seconds practically knocking over the nurse. Tears were falling down her now red face as her leg fell over the side of the bed she was about to fall over but the her father caught her.

“Auriana” someone whispered from his view of the scene through a crystal, Mephisto had his eyes glued to the spy cam. 

“Auriana!” Said the King. Though this was very unexpected, he wasn’t taken a back or shook as everyone else was “Shh. It’s alright, Bring the numbing device”. 

The nurses looked to each other ”it’s too late now” said the male nurse “she’ll have to endure without it”. The King was starting to regret not agreeing to the numb thing before, seeing as his child would only feel worse from here, but it had to be done.

“Give her this” said the other nurse, Giving the King a small cup with orange stuff inside. He looked at with an eyebrow raised high.

He looked down at Auriana worriedly. He tightened his grip on her and hugged her head, Auriana had her eyes wide. The pain was less intense but it still hurt slightly. She drank it after the king gave it to her. It tasted like oranges, Voltan medicine was so much better than Xerisians. 

“It hurts” she complained. 

“It will” said the nurse “but much less that before”, then she looked to the king “we must hurry it along the wound is reopened” then she nodded towards the other nurse. 

Auriana winced with tears held back as it was inserted back into her, after it was cleaned again, extracting the poison. She buried her head in her father arm, and hesitantly clutched his left hand with two of her own. She tensed as the procedure was nearing its end and shut her eyes tight. When it was over the nurses placed a bandage on her leg, her magic kicking in afterwards making her feeling better. They still gave her medicine to help the wound heal faster and hurt less. After a few minutes she was able to walk and her hair was orange. Arthur smiled walking with her to the ballroom, while she skipped the was there.

The king entered the ballroom. 

“Auriana!” Whispered the Queen to herself worriedly, quickly making her way to her husband “Are you ok?” She asked but by then Auriana was already off towards Iris and Talia “Is she ok?” She said looking towards her husband. 

“She’s fine!” Said Arthur.

“Thank the melzors!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! Her daddy loves her! I’m honestly not that good at the sappy stuff but it’s important to establish relationships between characters. Happy Reading.


End file.
